Purple Rays
by lovingpurpleroses
Summary: <html><head></head>A strange but kind girl finds herself in her in another world. A world where samurai are the heroes but why can't samurai girls be heroines too?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one of my stories and I really enjoy writing Samurai 7 fanfics. I do not own Samurai 7 but I did create Chisa. I would love to have a review too. Hope you enjoy it! **

As the night grew cold Chisa found herself in what is would seem like a forest. It was dark and the forest animals played their music. The trees branches brushes gently against the winds, the crickets play their soft string and the owls hooting to the moon. She arose from the cold ground filled with dirt on her dress. She looked into the hallways of the forest and….she laughed. "There is no way that I am really here. I am dreaming." She though and giggled to herself. She pinched her soft, smooth skin and yelped. That pinch….was not suppose to hurt. She began to be a little nervous. She looked around as if the forest now became a maze. She started to run. She kept running and running. Her short boy like hair waving in the wind and her glasses reflected the moon's light. She stopped and began to breathe heavily. She is not a runner in fact she is not the best at it. She prefers to have a nice chocolate cake in her mouth then run. "Where am I?" she asked herself. All of a sudden a gust of wind blew in front of her, as she covered her face she heard scratches on the trees. Like a sound of chalkboards as you write on it with chalk. She covered her mouth form her shriek. She looked and found bright yellow eyes in the dark. She was scared! It came closer to her. The forest floor began to make uncomfortable noises. She backed away slowly and heard someone yelp. She looked at the creature, smiled while she was backing up and…she ran for it. In her mind came the thought over and over again, "Please wake up, please wake up." As she ran around the forest not knowing where she was going she tripped over tree roots. The dark and the fear drove Chisa eyes blank as she fell inside a whole and heard a grunt. She got up and looked at the man right in front of her. The man was a samurai.


	2. Chapter 2

He had a red coat and black shirt and pants. His shoes had a red line on the front and the rest was black. She could not his face until the moon's light reflected on it. He had short, cut blonde hair and his face showed no expression. Her eyes became hearts but now wasn't the time for her. She looked at his legs and found that one of his ankles was bleeding. She gasped, "Are you alright? I am so sorry." She looked at the samurai's dirty clothing. He did not answer but he breathed heavily. She scratches her head, "I am so sorry, I am not the skinniest girl not even the middle but…."the man looked at her and Chisa was caught in his gaze. His eyes were rubies and she backed away. The gaze was to her saying, _be quiet. _She took of her one of her shoes and then her bunny sock. She placed her shoe back on and she tied her bunny socks around the samurai's ankle like a bandage. Chisa had to think of a plan to get out with the hurt ankle samurai. She looked up and she heard nothing but the sound of the wind. She knew they were out there. She has a plan but had to be now or never. She took the samurai and lends his body on her back she could see at the other side of the roots that there were routes. She crawled and crawled with the red samurai on her back. She found an open but she could still hear the scratches on the trees. She placed the samurai down gently and took of her jacket. She ran out of the roots and threw the jacket towards them. As the sun rays touched the forest and her skin her jacket fell to the ground and did nothing. She groaned, "All that work for nothing!" she yelled. She went back to the open of the root s to get the samurai. She placed his shoulder on one of her and pulled him close to her body so that he could lean on her. She walked to the outside of the forest and found nothing but sand. She looked and looked….. "Were going back." She said but the samurai stopped her. He pulled her arm. The samurai was still a little tires and his body weight leaning on Chisa un-strong arms made them both fall to the hot sand. She helped him sit up, "What are you doing?" she asked. He gave Chisa the _do not talk_ glare and she backed away. He looked at his ankle and found the bunny sock. He looked at her again with a, _what is this_ glare. She smiled, "I like different kinds of socks. " she said in a nervous tone. He looked at the sand, "Thank you." He said quietly. Chisa began to sweat….. a lot. The sun ray's was barbecuing her, "My name is Chisa. What's your name?" she asked. "…..Kyuzo." he answered. She took off her jacket and her dark blue pants while Kyuzo was looking at her. When Chisa looked at him he looked away. She giggled and her big shirt was now her dress. She laid against the sand, "What now?" she asked. He got up and began to walk into the desert. "HEY! Wait for me!" she shouted and followed him. It has been almost decades since they started walking and Chisa began to hold on to Kyuzo's jacket for…..safety reasons.


End file.
